Akatsuki Kittens: Chapter 2: The Dare
Back to Menu Chapter 2: The Dare Tobi whispered something in Konans ear, her eyes widened, “B-but, I don’t know how to do that…” “Would it be your first time, Konan chan?” “Yeah…” “Do you need help?” He grinned evilly under his mask (you can see it in his eye) “N-no, I’m f-fine…” she got up and dashed somewhere “Tobi…” Deidara’s eyes were wide “You don’t dare…” Sasori glared “What did you tell her to do, un?” Deidara demanded He just replied with an “innocent”, “Mwua hwua hwua.” Konan still hadn’t returned to the circle, so Deidara and Sasori (in particular) were really worried about the dare. They had a mini conference behind Tobi’s back (literally, and he didn’t notice). “Who do you think it’s with?” Sasori asked, “One of us?” “What if it’s with Tobi?” Deidara and Sasori had faces of horror, “that would be terrible, un!” “Or…Kakuzu?” They shuddered at the thought “If it’s with Pein, Konan would murder her, un!” “Actually, I think she and Pein would just murder Tobi…” “That would solve all of our problems, un!” “Unfortunately, that’s the outcome of our problems…” Konan still wasn’t back, so they just canceled the game to go look for her. “Konan-chan!” “Konan-imouto-chan!” “Where are you, un?” “Tobi is a good boy!” “Shut up!” “JASHIN HEAR MY SACRIFICE!!!” “One…two…thre-HIDAN!!!!” “'Hmmmm… I’m hungry, *nom'” “NOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT THE FUZZY COUCH!!!!” “L’Oreal Paris~” Yeah, no, only Konan, Sasori, and Deidara were actually looking for her, Zetsu would too, but he was too busy eating himself. They hadn’t even found her by lunch time. Most of the others already gave up, Sasori and Deidara tried to force the answer out of Tobi, who simply said, “Mwua hwua hwua.” Konan asked Pein if he had detected any sign of her, he shook his head and said he’d tell her the instant he found her. By dinner time, the three who were still searching discussed eagerly where their dear Konan could possibly be. Tobi wasn’t at the table, but nobody noticed he was missing, just that it was quieter. Suddenly, Konan rubbed her forehead, “Ugh, I feel like I have a huge headache all of the sudden.” As if on cue, everyone else seemed to get the headache, they didn’t notice at first, but they were slowly shrinking. “Finally! That keso head-pain is gone!” Hidan mewed, his paws in the air. Wait. Paws? “WHAT THE-“ “KITTENS?!?!?” There was an awful lot of mewing and hissing and snarling. Then Tobi walked in from a hallway with Kanari. When she saw the cats, she giggled and turned to Tobi, “That’s what the drug does? I thought it would do something really bad to them!” Tobi eyed Deida-neko, then grabbed and hugged him. “KAWAII, SENPAI!!!!!” Deida-neko tried to claw off Tobi’s face/hands/everything, it didn’t really work. “LET GO OF ME, UN!!!” He hissed Tobi was oblivious to Deida-neko’s attempts of murder, and continued to fawn over him. Kanari laughed, “Here, hand him to me.” Tobi gave Kanari Deida-neko, and started chasing the other cats. Kanari grinned at Deida-neko, making his heart melt. He wasn’t exactly sure what he should do with Kanari’s adorable face so close to him. “So…” He mewed, “what was the dare, un?” “Oh,” Kanari fumbled for something, “Tobi-chan told me to drug you guys with this,” she held up an empty capsule, “since I’m not a medical-nin, I didn’t know really how to use it, so I just put it in your food.” Deida-neko thought back to the game. “B-but, I don’t know how to do that…” “Would it be your first time, Kanari-chan?” “Yeah…” “Do you need help?” '' ''“N-no, I’m f-fine…” '' “Why? What did you think the dare was?” Kanari asked Deida-neko blushed (if a cat can blush), “Nothing…” “Tobi-chan said, ‘use the drug in the top drawer of my bedroom nightstand on Deidara-senpai and the others, okay?’ and I wasn’t sure how much to use.” Deida-neko filled in the blanks to see if it was…less perverted… ''“Use the drug in the top drawer of my bedroom nightstand on Deidara-senpai and the others, okay?” “B-but, I don’t know how to do that…” “Would it be your first time drugging someone, Kanari-chan?” “Yeah, I’m not sure how much to use, since I’m not a medical-nin…” “Do you need help figuring it out?” '' ''“N-no, I think I can just put it in the food.” '' “Huh, that makes sense…” Deida-neko thought, “But when I get my hands on that ''teme…” “Right!” Kanari stood up, and put Deida-neko down, “I’m not sure how long this drug lasts, so…” “Wait,” Deida-neko, pawed at Kanari’s ankle, “does that mean we’re ''all ''stuck like this for, who knows how long, un?” “I guess, Tobi just said that it isn’t permanent, and you can’t use jutsu in that form.” “WHAT?!?!?!” Next